Moving On
by Kristen3
Summary: Set after 1.9, "The Treasure Box." Oliver and Shane seek closure by visiting Jonathan and Katherine's graves. One-shot. Bit of fluff. My first SSD story! :D


**Author's Note: **Since I saw "The Treasure Box," I've been wanting to do a story like this, just b/c I felt like something was missing from the ep. I know it's just a bit of fluff, but I'm not sure Oliver's ready to do more yet. ("Yet" being the operative word!) I hope I'll be doing more stories for this show, and others will too! :)

"Well, Ms. McInerney, I suppose this is it," Oliver said, nodding to the pair of graves before them.

Not knowing what to say, Shane merely nodded. It had been Oliver's idea to come here. Shane had only come because it was obvious he didn't want to do this alone.

"We wanted to meet the couple who wrote those letters, and now here they are," Oliver continued. The graves were marked _Jonathan and Katharine Walker_. Their death dates were nearly a hundred years ago. And yet Oliver and Shane had read their letters only yesterday. The story had made quite an impact on them. In reading Jonathan's letters, Oliver felt like he'd found a kindred spirit. Someone who believed in the power of written word as much as he did.

Shane, for her part, had teared up at Jonathan and Katherine's love story. She'd become hysterical at the thought that Katherine might not have lived. Thankfully Oliver was there to comfort her, and he'd been kind enough not to speak of the moment they'd shared once they left the vault. Shane knew that Oliver had come here for a reason. Obviously he had something he wanted to say to Jonathan, but at the moment, he didn't seem to know how to find the words. Shane wished she knew what to say to help him, but all she could do was wait.

"Well, I just wanted to come here to pay my respects," Oliver finally said. "Ms. McInerney and I found your story to be quite touching. It was refreshing to think that someone could still believe in the value of writing an old-fashioned letter in today's world of instant communication. Of course, we didn't realize at the time that you didn't live in today's world." Oliver laughed nervously.

"It was quite touching," Shane agreed. "When I got to the end of the letters, I couldn't believe they just stopped. Especially since we didn't know if you two ever ended up together." She felt herself getting teary again at the thought of their love story not working out.

Oliver nodded, as if the couple they spoke to could see them. "Yes, we both were quite shocked by the turn the letters took. But the outcome of the story only serves to reaffirm our belief in love."

Shane couldn't help taking hold of Oliver's hand then, thinking of his own love-life. His wife leaving and going off to Paris must have shattered his belief in true love. "True love has a way of working out," Shane said, speaking more to Oliver than the departed couple before them.

A sigh escaped from Oliver. For months now, he'd been waiting for a letter from his estranged wife. And though all logic told him otherwise, he held on to the faith that she'd come back to him. Shane's words gave him hope. But as he looked at her, he suddenly had a wild thought: _What if she's not talking about Holly? What if Holly's not my true love? _For a moment, Oliver couldn't help remembering some of the moments he and Shane had shared over the past few months. More than once, he'd thought about taking things to the next level. But he was still a married man. Even if Holly had no intentions of honoring those vows, Oliver knew that he would until Holly gave him a sign that she no longer wanted him. Marriage was sacred. Like all sacred things, it should be respected.

Once again, Shane waited for Oliver to speak. He seemed to want to say something, but no words came out. She knew Rita and Norman would be waiting for them back at the Dead Letter Office. Though Oliver seemed lost in thought, they had schedule to keep. As Oliver always reminded them, even dead letters did not wait. "Are you ready go to now?" she asked, touching his shoulder gently.

Oliver looked around him. He realized suddenly that Jonathan and Katherine weren't here, not really. They were in heaven now. Coming here and paying their respects had been the right thing to do. But it really hadn't been for the benefit of the deceased couple. After all, they were doing fine where they were. But Oliver knew he needed this, needed to find closure. While he was locked in the vault, he'd thought about his marriage. Holly probably wasn't coming back. He'd said as much in the letter he wrote to her. If Holly could simply let him know that they were through, maybe Oliver could begin to move on. Maybe Holly wasn't his future. "Yes, Ms. McInerney, I am. I've said all I needed to say, and now it's time to get on with our work."

Shane smiled. Oliver hadn't spoken of what happened in the vault, but she'd sensed a change in him since then. As if he was letting go somehow. She knew he had a long way to go, but it was a good first step in the healing process. "Good. Let's go then." Shane took his hand and led him back to the car. To her surprise, Oliver didn't reject the gesture. She smiled at him as they made their way through the cemetery. Oliver's past might have had its share of pain, but Shane could tell his future wouldn't be. Hopefully, she would be around to make sure of that.

**The End**


End file.
